Where Your Heart Lives
by Remy-Luna
Summary: Cursed Child, Scorbus. Because how can you not ship them? I can't believe it isn't canon. Anyway, this is how I would have written the scene with them back at school after (SPOILERS) defeating Delphi. I had it in my head before I even finished the play. Sorry if the Patronus thing stole anyone else's idea, I swear I thought of it on my own.


ACT FOUR, SCENE FOURTEEN

HOGWARTS, CLASSROOM

 _The students sit at desks facing the DADA TEACHER in front. She calls the class to order._

DADA TEACHER: I trust you've all been practicing Patronuses? Has anyone here been able to produce a full patronus yet?

 _The class shake their heads._

Not to worry, it is quite advanced. Shield forms can be protective as well, but they do not have the full power. With practice, you all should get it in time. The important thing is the strength of the memory you choose. Let's have some practice, now. Mr. Potter, you first.

 _ALBUS, a bit shyly, joins her at the front._

Go on, now.

ALBUS: Expecto Patronum!

 _A white mist comes from his wand._

DADA TEACHER: It's all right, try again. Concentrate.

ALBUS: Expecto Patronum!

 _Again, white mist, but perhaps brighter this time._

DADA TEACHER: You're almost there, I know you are. Think, Albus. What's the happiest you've ever felt? You're not here in this classroom, you're there, in that moment. You feel what you felt then, hear what you heard, smell what you smelled. Every fiber of your being is back there, in that happiest of times.

 _ALBUS nods. He looks at SCORPIUS, who gives him an encouraging smile._

ALBUS _(not taking his eyes off SCORPIUS)_ : Expecto Patronum!

 _A bright white scorpion bursts forth from his wand and scuttles across the room. The class gasp in surprise. A few students mutter amongst themselves, torn between surprised and impressed._

 _SCORPIUS did not gasp out or say a word. Slowly, his eyes on ALBUS, he rises from his chair and walks toward him._

 _As he does, the lights dim and two spotlights appear on ALBUS and SCORPIUS. When SCORPIUS meets ALBUS at the front, their spotlights join, leaving the rest of the stage shrouded in darkness. They are the only two in the room. Or they might as well be._

 _SCORPIUS hugs ALBUS. Not as he had in the lake nor any other time. This is lingering, intimate._

SCORPIUS: I love you, Albus.

ALBUS: You do?

 _They break the hug but do not break apart. SCORPIUS remains holding ALBUS's hands._

SCORPIUS _(all sincerity)_ : Yes.

ALBUS: I love you.

 _He nods towards the scorpion Patronus._

Obviously.

 _SCORPIUS gives a soft laugh._

But I thought—Rose. Haven't you always loved Rose?

SCORPIUS _(a little uncomfortable)_ : I suppose I had a schoolboy crush on Rose...for a bit. But when I thought about it. Albus, I saw you talking to Delphi back before we knew the truth about her, and I was jealous, I know I was. And when I was in that awful world where Voldemort was in charge and you were gone, I…

 _ALBUS squeezes SCORPIUS's hands._

Rose has many great qualities about her that I admire, but you—she was rude to me from that first day, while you reached out to me. For four years, she ignored me and you embraced me. Albus, you were the one I thought of when I had to get past the Dementors with Snape. It's always been you. It will always be you.

ALBUS: It's always been you for me too. Day one. And you I thought of just now, to make the Patronus.

 _Both boys look towards the Patronus. SCORPIUS smiles at it._

My dad always said—he talks about Patronuses a lot—that they either take the form of your personality, or where your heart lives. My grandfather James, he was a good man, but very proud, and his stag reflected that. And Dad's Patronus is a stag because even though his parents were dead, his heart was with them. His mum's Patronus was a doe to match James, and Snape's was a doe for hers. Teddy Lupin's mother even had her Patronus change after she fell in love with his father to match him. And Aunt Hermione has an otter, Uncle Ron grew up in Ottery St. Catchpole. She says that's just coincidence, but Dad says it's not. It's because her heart lives with him. And my heart...my heart…

 _SCORPIUS leans in towards ALBUS…_

 _...but before we get there, the lights come back on, we're still in a full classroom, and the DADA TEACHER interrupts, making them both jump._

DADA TEACHER: Boys.

 _Still holding hands, they grin sheepishly at the floor._

DADA TEACHER _(understanding)_ : As touching as this is, we are in the middle of a lesson. Albus, that was a wonderful Patronus and some good background information on Patronus forms. But now if you could take your seat, Mr. Malfoy can have his turn.

 _They don't want to let go, but they do. Each extends his arm so their fingers let go at the last possible minute before ALBUS takes his seat._

ALBUS: We'll talk later?

SCORPIUS: Definitely.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey, if there's anyone out there interested in doing Scorbus fan art comics and takes requests, I have some I've been bouncing around in my head. I can't draw myself, but I'd love to get them out into the world. Please PM me if you're interested.


End file.
